bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...hey Rec, look what i found for you! A Animated Monarus! vtMonarus.gif ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You may think you have everything over me, but you don't. I brought alot of what I learned from Wikipedia over here, which helped it alot. And other stuff. I apologize if your not gloating, but it feels like it to me.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its just the fact that your more recent messages to me have been that you've done something more than me, it kinda felt like it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Old. User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 2. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Please be careful With your Bakugan edits. If they haven't been shown on the show, there's no reason for a "first apperance" part on the temp. Also, the power of a Bakugan on the temp refers to the Gs in the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : :) Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...here's my Fan Art of S.F.S.G./Prickley, and how i imagine him. I'm just sharing my view. pricklyfa0.jpg ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 03:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Never do this!! Never stay up until 5:00 then fall asleep because it makes you so irratible and emoitionnaly depressed. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating (talk) 15:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Can You please tell me how to add variations in your own words? can you tell me how to add stuff to variations in your own words News Check your email. And respond by email.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) help please hey rcgameboy how can i create a blog post im not that computer litterate oh and about how many edits does it take to become noticable around here ☆ ...hey Rec, how do you think, what is this? hhhhh.jpg ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I need help How do you appoint someone to an Admin on a Wiki Yes I did and I beat him up and broke his arm so his parents are suing me and my parents. Wow that headline was also convinient. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have a violent temper. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec, T.S and i have been editing for the last 2 hours! And you probably don't care. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I got up at 4:30 to see the sunrise but I realised it did not rise until 5:30 so I have been editing a lot. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Rec, where should I put my arcive of talk like on which page? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 13:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How are you Thanks for welcoming me in wiki I'm glad I made new friends :) Do you think Runo will showin Gundalian Invaders? I hope because she and Dand look awsome together! P.S. haha automatic? Yeah? Well it can't be stopped? P.S. Do you battle? ☆ ...i know. You must battle my Creation so your Bakugan could take it's place. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...then send a message to MegaBrontes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...cool, Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:01, May 26, 2010 (UTC) HI!! I am still feeling after effects of staying up all night.=( Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 23:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Eh? I must have missed something. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 0_______0. Oh, and about the end, well, '''epic'. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The battle was epic. The talk was nice. Really. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 01:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Retired How do you put that retired template on your user page?? Just curious. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 02:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm still here, but I'll be here a lot less. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' not no disrespect It's just that you already scared me. Now that you have power, you really scare me. So for the sake of the wiki, PLEASE don't start a Monarus invasion. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 11:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Monarus is cool and all, but too much Monarus is a problem. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' rec what did you know--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP Lennycavey is DESTROYING THE WIKI!! RECGAMEBOY Sice your the head of the wiki now am I ike your eyes and ears when your not here--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) what when and how--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey did he mention--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi!! Only 105 edits till 11,000 edits! Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 18:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) elfin and preyas are still maruchos bakugan right because akwimos is still a digital clone so he needs real bakugan. so do you think he still has them Minxelfinforever (talk) 22:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Minxelfinforever user page can you help me make my user page and are preyas and elfin still marucho's bakugan hello I wanto to now the g-power of freezer and abis omega but the g-power of the game not the g of anime. user page can you help me make my user page and are preyas and elfin still marucho's bakugan Hey Minxelfinforever would like a template like you and I have for their user page. Since Blaze set up mine I don't know how to do it so could you set one up for Minxelfinforever? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Hi, Rec! I was missing quite some time, because my computer broke. So, was there something important i missed? Thanks! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 14:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Charector I foigured out how to do colors, but I accidentaly made mine huge:PSpindle is aiming at you! 15:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC)Eric0911 ☆ Look at the star over the up message^. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) What. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow and ow. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Not sarcastic. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply Luxtor was actually most likely Coilworm. We need to rewrite Luxtor's page.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Hi! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 08:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Cool. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 22:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 13:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ...wow, i made three stars after another on your Talk Page. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 13:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ☆ You should see this. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 15:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess WHAT I made an EDIT! WOOHOO!! A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 23:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ... This will make you laugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlUVGf8B2yc D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Read Read my blog. Steelearth14 (talk) 23:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 5tee1-o4teen - Steelearth14 Thanks Great work. Your stopping this trash about fake bakugan made by the unknown person. Steelearth14 (talk) 00:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 please tell me why dimensions isnt working at allMinxelfinforever (talk) 05:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC)minxelfinforever it let u in how thanks een when i go on the site it says servers r full and i hadnt even signed in When they get the server back up . . . . . . . . . I challenge you to a brawl on the Strikeflier server. Friday at 4 p.m. Eastern. At the school. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 20:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Can You Can you post a link for the sign in page on my talk pge please? ASAP. Thnx. Steelearth14 (talk) 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 5tee1-o4teen Rec What is your username on Bakugan Dimnsions. Also I have one favor do not call people idiots suppose if Abce saw that--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey REC Working harder now that you saw how fast I do a page--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hey rec Rare DNA CODe Remember my Ventus Ingram Baku-Legacy I put it on Bakugan Dimensions and it had a Rare DNA Code--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ooooh DO you know what it does. Are you pissed off that Bakugan Dimensions has too many people right now. Guess what I was the first to make an account.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well what tricks and tell me if this is funny http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6IeASZZf1c ☆ I've been wondering, when will we have a new Featured Article and/or a new Poll? I'm just wondering. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 22:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) BD meet me on track in strikeflier username is paulina I might have gotten better because i am the proud owner of . . . . . . . . . . . . 780g Aquos Snapzoid . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 770g Haos Lumagrowl . . . . . . and . . . . . . . . . . . .770g . . . . . . Haos . . . . . . . . . STRIKEFLIER!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 21:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Rec, can i ask you something? How to make a Archive Talk Tage? Because my Talk Page is over crowded. Anyway, Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 23:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Well, it worked. Thanks! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 23:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) rec MEet me and battle me on Bakugan Dimensions now please --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) name BlazeStorm17 or MuzammilSaleem--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) recx I am next to you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Part 1 . Part 2 . Part 3. . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 00:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure, but make a list, since they aren't that important. Like, "List of Characters in The Park", and so on.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PLAY BD wanna play BD-Minxelfinforever avior. at park next to fabia just to let u know if we brawl im totally losing i wish i had a aranaut dna code oh its cuz i barely got in ps can i have an avior code for my b day in 2 days i know Hey Rec How was I in our battle. As it saide on my user page I am a very skillful brawler. I had to stop becuase my computr froze--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) about our brawl on BD arnt you cooldude43--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) what your a chick--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) what what do you mean by behind that--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry The only things I pay attention to are studies and editing--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Hi! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]]125px 20:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What, it's my new signature. Do you like it? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]]125px 20:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, i find it kinda cute. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]]125px 21:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) At first, i thought his ears were his eyes. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]]125px 21:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Aw, so cute! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]]125px 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Now seriously. The Fabia page has too many images. I'm not against the fact that it should have too many images, but these images are all from only one episode. Let's delete at least ten of them? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 21:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) turbine bakugan hi i am from the zoids wiki. my little brother loves bakugan and i think for his next birthday, i want to get him a turbine bakugan of sorts. any idea how much they generally cost, where you can find them, and how rare they are? thanks.Leon35 (talk) 21:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) www.zoids.wikia.com Question OK, I'm confused. Why do you hate Blitz Dragonoid so much? Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' :Ok. I get that answer. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' I still like him either way. He's cool. Dude check out my new ctory on the Fanon Wiki. Help Hey Rec, could you please help me make a profile when you have time? PokemasterLink BD can u have tag battles and battle royals in bd Epic hey meet lets meet on bd in coredem in that playground place BD i want a rematch. meet me in the downtown area in Coredem. at the store Zara is standing by. A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 17:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) H. & V.: WE WILL DESTROY YOU ONE DAY AVIOR! A.O.H. / people suck. your worse than people. (talk) 17:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Notice how i saw you and RAN. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 20:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a new JetKor gear from a code my friend gave me. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Rec, excuse what i'm about to say right now, but... CRYSTAL'S AWESOME!!!! Yes. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 17:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Thanks. Today i realized that there are two types of vandals. The stupid ones, that write something stupid on a page or leave it a blank, and the smart ones, that vandalize a page in such way, that it's going to be hard to correct it later. I faced a smart one on a other Wikia. Plus, new signature. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 18:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Monarus? And what just happened? Anyway, here's the signature. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Not much, i'm working on other sites and some projects. Anyway, congrats on 12004 edits. My computer just froze, so i had to restart it. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 18:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) help me please. How do you take pics of your BD avatar and such? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 20:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I have none of the above. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 20:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I would be a lot more helpful up here if i could do that. oh well. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 20:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 20:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i wanna brawl you with my new Test of Will 2. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 00:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Well... '''O_O'... ...is all i can say! Good job on the outfits (not sarcastic)! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Rec I need a big favor from you can you get a better full body image of aluze like in episode 47 before Hydron activated Land Pressure.Since your Pic Pro--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply Wut? That was Blaze.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know. The reason I asked you to remove the pics is because sigs like that aren't allowed on most wikias. This wikia is very lenient.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) no Bakugan New Vestroia part 2 at this part of the video length is 7:59 pause it at 4:26--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Here it is * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MWpas70Ssk rec Your very good how do you do it. Seriously tell me I want to know how you do it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) hmm can you get it a little bigger and how do you freeze to pic without a camera--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! YOU HAVE WON A FABLOUS PRIZE! CLICK HERE Steelearth14 (talk) 23:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ] TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS! hey Can you pause at 6:57 on take a pic of Aluze falling--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) why are you deleting my pages? why are you deleting my pages? its importent bakugan info why? stop it the world of bakugan needs to see it cant you see your stoping so-many people from seeing the most awesome bakugan ever! quit deleting my posts you freak.